Medicine and Illness
[ DISCLAIMER : SOME ILLNESSES DO NOT HAVE CURES YET] Grass-Itch (New-Leaf and Green-Leaf Only) A side-effect of new-leaf and green-leaf. Not dangerous but causes the cat to have an urge to scratch something for 24 hours. Plant Cures... * Beeswax. * Sea Sludge. * Sweet Grass. * Watermelon. Prey Cures... * Snail. Cold A simple cold. Fairly common - becomes more common as one of the diseases that a cat may catch if there is already a cat with a cold in the Clan or at a Gathering recently. Physical Cures... * No hunting prey - including autonomously - and resting for 12 hours. Prey Cures... * One rare rodent. * One rare turtle. Plant Cures... * 2-5 Lemons (randomized). White-Cough A disease that starts off as a common cough during leaf-bare. It can spread through a Clan rapidly, with an infection check every 6 hours. White-cough severity increases in three stages and has a chance of increasing in severity with each infection check. Each stage increase is 40% for kits, 25% for adults, 60% for elders. After stage three it becomes green-cough. Plant Cures... * Mint. * Sweet Grass. Green-Cough A disease that results in the progression of white-cough getting worse. It is very contagious. For every day that it is active in the clan there is a 25% chance that another cat can become ill. The degree of this chance can be changed by certain traits the medicine cat of the clan may have. Plant Cures... * Mint; not confirmed. * Sweet Grass; not confirmed. Black-Cough Unique to elders at first, though it can spread to the rest of the Clan if not cured within 24 hours. Black-cough is 90% fatal to elders. Plant Cures... * Mint; not confirmed. * Sweet Grass; not confirmed. Moodiness A "disease" that affects primarily apprentices and elders. Cats with this effect have difficulty fulfilling their social need and will have their social need at 50% for 24 hours. Also more prone to hiss and pick fights. Can develop into Dark Mood if it is not addressed in 24 hours. Prey Cures... * Tragic Clownfish. * Two types of butterfly or moth. Dark Mood A disease that is moodiness enhanced and begins to affect a cat’s health. If they have a desire to sniff or interact with another cat they will hiss instead and have that wish erased. If an apprentice for every 12 hours they have Dark Mood they have a 25% chance of running away from the Clan. If an elder for every 12 hours they have Dark Mood they will have an illness chance run on them until sick. They will also refuse to share any prey they catch and eat it themselves instead. Prey Cures... * Tragic Clownfish; not confirmed. * Two types of butterflies or moths; not confirmed. Mysterious Lump This is incurable and the cat will slowly become ill and die within the season. Poisoning There are many ways a cat can become poisoned - the how may depend on the context of the chance - but include eating or drinking something that is poisonous, eating rotten prey, or being bitten by a venomous animal such as a snake or spider. Prey Cures... * Plasma Bug. * Puffer-fish. * Assassin beetle + Turtle of any type*. *Any time an assassin beetle is used as a cure there is a 10% chance that the medicine cat can become ill themselves. Joint Aches Common in elders, especially in leaf-fall and leaf-bare. Toothache Can prevent a cat from being able to eat well. Chill Can lead to hypothermia. Hypothermia Can lead to death if not cured within 12 hours. If cured will result in a cold. Sprain Chance of being sprained after a fight or through hunting injuries. These can cause severe pain and prevent a cat from having the energy to go hunting or fight for 24 hours or more Cracked Pads A common problem with cats who must travel over long distances. Broken Bones Other cures * 5 snake skin Stomach Ache / Stomach Illness A usually "light" illness that can develop into something advanced if not treated or improperly treated. Also may be an accompanying illness to another disease or a side-effect of a treatment that is already in place. Moon-Washed A rare illness that can infect young cats (usually apprentices) or elders. This disease causes cats to be become extremely weak and unable to stay awake. Their fur becomes progressively white over three days. By the third day their fur becomes completely white. They are unable to stay awake longer than to eat and use the bathroom; keep their energy bottomed out. If they are not cured within six days they die. If they have become completely white then they will forever be sensitive to the sunlight and prefer to be awake only at night. Their eyes will also have changed color to a pale blue. Kits resulting from a fully moon-washed cat have a 70% chance of being born deaf or blind. Prey Cures... * Five random butterflies. Unusual Cures... * One will-o'-the-wisp and a moonstone. * Six glow orbs and four white cap mushrooms. * Five of the following mix of stones; ** Quartz, soul piece, diamond (not pink), opal, moonstone. Fleas Medicine Physical Cures... * Any rodent cures one cat. The medicine cat must sniff, socialize, or groom that cat. * An apprentice who DOES NOT have fleas can groom an elder who does and remove the flea effect from the elder. If the apprentice gets fleas while grooming the elder they may remove the effect. This only works for apprentices grooming elders - not elders grooming apprentices or any other age combination. * Medicine cats CANNOT get fleas. If they get the effect it may be instantly removed. Plant Cures... * Garlic. * Oranges. * Limes. * Lemons. * Buzberry, greenleaf, and bumbleleaf in a combination. * Ghost chili but it may cause dramatic effects of upset stomach / intense energy to the cats who interact with it. * Two sweet grass and one flower. * One wonderpetal and two flowers. * Honey Unique Cures... * An assassin beetle can be used after being carefully ground up and spread on stiff starfish arms. This cure can be used three times per beetle but must have a new starfish used each time. Good for major infestations on many clan members. All cats who have this used must "fish" at least once to bathe afterward so they do not risk being poisoned. If they groom or are groomed before they "bathe" they will become seriously ill from the toxin of the beetle. * Three crushed up termites. * Sea sludge combined with jellyfish can cure up to three cats at a time. Flea-Brained Illness (Very Uncommon) This disease comes from many possible sources but usually from a prey item who has the illness or an odd sweet-smelling berry that rarely appears in New-Leaf through Leaf-Fall. The illness is slow to start but once the effects begin they include tremendous mood swings as the cat goes from lethargic to energetic, peaceful to aggressive, focused to spacing out, hyper to exhausted. The choices they make are not usually sensible, even to themselves. While the illness itself is not fatal what the cat may do while ill could result in fatality. These mood swings are exhausting and usually run their course within three to five days. Physical Cures.. * Waiting the illness out for several days*. Note: Waiting the illness out may be risky as the cat may do things that could put their life in danger: taking on a Twoleg, fighting a dog, picking a fight with other cats, believing they can swim across the ocean, trying to fight a monster on thunderpath, etc. Unusual Cures... * Thyme, sea sludge, and three rare prey items. Category:Illnesses and medicines